


The Answer is You

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Boys In Love, Breeding, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: “I’m gonna accept Chanyeol as my mate,” Jongin clarified, his voice much softer this time. He huffed in determination, then looked over to Baekhyun. “I’m ready.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on twitter because Chankai won a ship poll I did. There will be a smutty part 2 eventually.

When Jongin had reached puberty, he hadn’t been sure if he was lucky to be an Omega. Suddenly people in their wolf community were paying a lot more attention to him, even if they were quite a bit older than him. Although the community was large, his pack itself was quite small,  and he was surrounded with Omegas that showed him that the old ways certainly didn’t work with modern times. Where once Omegas had been mated off at the head Alpha’s discretion, now they held independence and power — and choice. Yes, their leadership still wanted to make sure a match was fair, but it was the head Omega who looked for that. In their pack, that position now belonged to Byun Baekhyun, the mate of their head Alpha, Kim Minseok.   
  
Baekhyun had never pushed Jongin to find a mate, though there had always been playful nudges here and there,especially since he knew how sought after Jongin was as a male Omega. And at the same time, he wanted Jongin to find the right mate.    
  
No one had really stuck out to him until Park Chanyeol had started courting him. He knew Chanyeol well — Alpha, a couple of years older but they would always play together back when they were children. Now that they were older they lived on separate floors in wolf housing, Jongin was closer to the head pair, while Yeol was down with the other unmated Alphas. The only times they really saw each other was at pack dinners or when they were each leaving for work. But Chanyeol had still been courting him for months — and flirting sweetly for years before that (even if Jongin had never figured that out until Baekhyun told him).   
  
Then finally one day he decided, “I’m ready!”    
  
Jongin yelled it out of the blue while working his shift at the cafe with a few other Omegas in their pack. Jongdae shouted in return and Baekhyun put a hand to his heart after almost spitting up his coffee.    
  
“What?” The head Omega looked over with dark eyes, his brows crinkled together in confusion. 

“I’m gonna accept Chanyeol as my mate,” Jongin clarified, his voice much softer this time. He huffed in determination, then looked over to Baekhyun. “I’m ready.”   
  
Baekhyun softened for a moment, though a second later he was grinning with delight. “I’m so glad to hear that. Yeol is gonna be ecstatic!” He set his coffee down and clapped his hands together with a pleased laugh.   
  
Jongin couldn’t help giggling in return — though there was one problem. “Wait, what do I do?”   
  
“...You mean, how do you tell him?” The head Omega arched a perfect brow. Jongin nodded. “You should be bold. You two know each other well enough so there’s no need to be...,” he waved his hand around, “formal. Go see him and then give him a big kiss!”   
  
A kiss. He’d be kissing Chanyeol for the first time — though it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before. Chanyeol was very kissable, especially when he smiled, or talked excitedly, or laughed so hard he was leaning into whomever was closest and smacking them gently. He was adorable and soon he was going to be Jongin’s.   
  
“Okay...okay, I can do that,” he assured himself.

“Then go get your Alpha.” Baekhyun gave him a big hug, then sent him off with a pat on his ass.   
  
Jongin hurried to leave work without question, knowing exactly where to find Chanyeol at that time of day. His mother had a restaurant in their neighborhood and he was always there, helping her run the place. When Jongin arrived, there were a couple of other wolves enjoying a late lunch while Chanyeol was wiping down a table in the corner. He watched the Alpha for a moment, though it wasn’t more than a few seconds before Chanyeol lifted his head to look towards the door at the Omega. His eyes went wide and Jongin could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.    
  
Jongin was nervous, but he did his best to fight the feeling down as he approached the older wolf, stepping right up to him as Chanyeol straightened his back. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jongin took that moment to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pull him down into a firm, but chaste kiss. Right away, the Alpha responded, moving to hold on tight and draw Jongin’s body in closer. He didn’t deepen the kiss, but Jongin could feel the happiness radiating off of his Alpha.    
  
Baekhyun was right about the kiss.   
  
Pulling back a moment later, Jongin looked into those dark eyes and watched Chanyeol’s lips part in a full, beautiful grin. “I...want you to be my mate, Park Chanyeol.”

Jongin wasn’t sure it was actually possible, but Chanyeol seemed to light up even more with the words. He lifted the Omega up off his feet and gave a pleased laugh as he buried his head against his chest.   
  
“I want that too,” Chanyeol assured, as if it wasn’t obvious he was feeling like the luckiest Alpha in the world at the moment. He gave a laugh, deep and delighted, which Jongin returned with a breathy chuckle. “I’ve been waiting and hoping — Baekhyun has always told me that there weren’t any other Alphas you were looking at, that you just weren’t ready to settle down, but—“    
  
“I’m ready now though. I didn’t make you wait...too long, did I?” Jongin bit into his plump bottom lip as Chanyeol sat him back down on his feet to look into his eyes. He was still smiling, so softly — so in love.    
  
“I would’ve kept on waiting if you needed me to,” the Alpha admitted, dropping his hands down to reach for Jongin’s.    
  
They were so lost in their own world that Jongin didn’t even notice when Chanyeol’s mom was coming over, curious about the situation. She looked hopeful. “Chanyeol, what’s happening?”   
  
“Mom, I have my mate,” he announced happily, his eyes unable to leave Jongin’s face. She didn’t seem to mind considering she wrapped them both up in a tight hug and kissed their cheeks.    
  
“Finally, Kim Jongin! I always knew it was going to happen eventually.” She gave them both another squeeze, but then pulled back. “Does Minseok know? We need to tell the pack and make arrangements and—“   
  
Chanyeol sighed in affection. “He only just asked me. There’s time for that later!”   
  
“I was with Baekhyun at the cafe so I’m sure Minseok knows,” Jongin told his soon to be mother-through-mates, grinning. Their head pair was probably already planning a pack dinner in celebration tonight, as they always did with special announcements like this. “I’ll call Baekhyun and make sure though.”   
  
She smiled and gave his cheek a pinch. “You’ll be so good for my Chanyeol.” She looked to her son again and sighed. “Go on. I can handle it until closing. You and Jongin have things to discuss.”    
  
Together, they said their goodbyes to Chanyeol’s mother and made their way out of the restaurant and off towards the apartment complex. Chanyeol seemed to be vibrating with excitement beside him, though Jongin wasn’t keeping his calm much better. He was tightly grasping his Alpha’s hand, resisting the urge to lean in closer and fully inhale his scent like his wolf wanted him to do. He’d be content right now, but once they reached the complex, Chanyeol was sure to have 6 feet of excited Omega in his arms again.    
  
“I need to tell my parents. I know they’re gonna be so happy for us,” Jongin said as they continued to walk. 

“And I look forward to hearing from  them.” His voice was confident, but by the way he squeezed the Omega’s hand, Jongin could tell he was a little nervous.    
  
When Jongin and his parents had come to Seoul, he had hated them for it. He’d been so young, upset about leaving his old friends and packmates behind. Now he was 100% certain it had always been the right decision. He loved his pack and his future mate — loved his home.   
  
“They’ll be ecstatic. Don’t worry,” Jongin reassured as he leaned his head against his shoulder. “You know, I think the whole pack was waiting for me to choose you.” There was a short time when some of them thought it would be Kyungsoo, but the small Alpha had turned his eyes to another Omega.    
  
“They were. My family was particularly relentless — it was worth waiting though.”    
  
“You mean you never looked at another Omega?” Jongin was teasing, poking at the Alpha’s ribs with his other hand.    
  
“I looked — but none of them compare to you,” Chanyeol said as he kissed the crown of his future mate’s head. “I’ve wanted you since before you came of age, Nini.”   
  
“What?” He laughed.

“I always told my mom that you were gonna be my mate when I grew up. She would just nod her head and play along with me,” the elder admitted, flushing softly. “When I got older, I didn’t think it would actually happen though. I just hoped.”   
  
“I had no idea! I just remember Jongdae telling everyone he was gonna mate with Minseok — and look at him now. He always made fun of Junmyeon before, now they’re mated.” Jongin reminisced.    
  
“And Baekhyun had a crush on someone new every month,” Chanyeol went on.    
  
“He liked you before! He called you his boyfriend!”   
  
“Ah! Don’t remind me! We’re practically littermates.”    
  
Jongin was all out giggling at his side, drawing his hand up to his mouth as his eyes thinned into happy crescents. “I had a crush on Minseok once.” Chanyeol glanced at him, shocked. “He was the oldest and, I don’t know, I guess I thought that was hot? He’s good with Baekhyun though.”    
  
“Like we’re good?”    
  
“Yup! We fit each other. We’re like those destined mates my grandma always talked about,” he drawled on, swinging his arm with Chanyeol’s a little.    
  
“Maybe we are.”   
  
“Maybe.”

“...How do we know,” Chanyeol inquired after a moment of silence.    
  
“Grandma wasn’t very clear on that part.”   
  
The Alpha seemed to find that hilarious, going so far as to reach out and smack his soon-mate on the arm. Right, Jongin had years and years of this ahead of him — good thing he didn’t mind.    
  
When they reached the apartment building, Chanyeol opened the front door and ushered Jongin inside before him. They took the elevator up to the unmated Alphas floor, where Chanyeol escorted him down the hall to his apartment. Once they were inside the small flat, Jongin did as he had wanted to, leaning into his body to bury his face against the Alpha’s neck. He inhaled deeply and a tremble shot down his spine in return, his inner wolf so very pleased to be so close to his chosen mate. Chanyeol loved it too. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s lithe body, content to just hold him close for a little while, let their scents mingle.    
  
Chanyeol was the first to pull back, but it was to take the Omega’s hand and lead him back to his bedroom. Once there, he moved to his closet and pulled out a well-loved sweatshirt. “Until we’re mated — And I’ll give you more if you want,” he told Jongin with a loving smile.    
  
The Omega took the offered piece of clothing, knowing that it would help sate his loneliness and the possibility of a heat until they could have their mating ceremony.

“Or I could just come and see you all the time,” the Omega said, rubbing his cheek into the soft fabric.   
  
“You can’t all the time — not yet. I don’t want you to go into heat from being around me too much,”   
Chanyeol replied, reaching out to poke him in the nose playfully.    
  
“And what about you having a rut?”   
  
“...Or that. I can handle it though. I just have to stay in here and wait it out. You have to get help from Baekhyun.”    
  
It was true. As a safety precaution, unmated Omegas weren’t allowed around unmated Alphas — one never knew what could happen when hormones were out of control. It was safer to spend your heat with another Omega. Baekhyun had enough experience with it, always gentle, patient, and thorough. It was just another duty of the head Omega.   
  
“Mm, don’t remind me! It’s not sexy, you know,” Jongin groaned. He pulled the sweatshirt away from his face and looked back, jumping onto Chanyeol’s bed. After that, he proceeded to roll around in the sheets, spreading around his scent as he heard his Alpha laughing.    
  
“I’m gonna smell you when I sleep.”   
  
“And you’ll dream about me,” Jongin cooed against one of his pillows.   
  
He sat himself down on the bed, reaching out for his squirming future mate to pull him in close. “I already do that.” Chanyeol inhaled the sweet, pure scent, then leaned down to steal a kiss. Jongin offered himself up without hesitation, reaching up to cup the back of the elder’s head and hold him as his lips parted and his tongue slid out to ask for entrance.    
  
Chanyeol was more than a little pliant, opening his mouth immediately to allow his own tongue to tease Jongin’s.    
  
This was a kiss — the kind that Jongin had thought about when he was by himself or watching the other mated pairs in their pack. It was warm and affectionate, and it pulled his attention from the rest of the world until it was just the two of them.    
  
When the Alpha pulled back, Jongin stared up into his flushed face and watched him smile.    
  
“I can’t wait to wake up next to you, to give you all the kisses you could ever want — to be yours,” Chanyeol told him. “I’ll take good care of you.”   
  
“I know you will.” Both him and his wolf were certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's first heat with his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tweetfic sequel. Idk if I'll write more of this verse for them but.....we'll see.

Baekhyun had warned him there would be a sort of Honeymoon period after they mated — but not in the way that everything was sunshine and rainbows. No, what he had meant by a Honeymoon period was the fact that Jongin would be a needy mess for his new Alpha, the rush of hormones driving him into heat. Jongin had had plenty of heats before so he wasn’t too concerned about it, happy to start his new life with Chanyeol. 

They still had plenty of unpacking to do since they had moved into a bigger apartment on the floor reserved for mated pairs. So with time off of work for the both of them, Jongin crawled out of their shared bed in the morning while his mate was still sleeping, and he wandered into the kitchen to get the coffee started up for Chanyeol. Tiredly, he also debated on something simple they could eat before tackling their boxes of things, but as Jongin was looking through the fridge he felt a twinge in the mating mark on his inner thigh. He reached down and touched the bite gently, healed from his Alpha’s saliva the night of their ceremony. Jongin rubbed it gently with a little hum, tracing out the marks left from Chanyeol’s teeth to claim the Omega for his own — and he had a matching set that Jongin had given him. 

But as he continued to touch the mark, he could feel the heat rising slowly under his skin. It was familiar — the bit of pins and needles, the lightheaded feeling, and the way his hole fluttered as it started to release slick. 

Jongin abandoned the fridge, moving instead to lean against the countertop and find some kind of calm against his instincts. He breathed in deep and focused on the coffeemaker going off out of his left ear instead of his slick causing his boxers to stick to his thigh. 

“Nini?” 

He looked over and saw Chanyeol standing tiredly in the door of the kitchen, one hand buried in the pocket of his sleep pants while he ran his other through messy hair, giving a yawn. He was still shirtless, broad shoulders and toned muscles on display without any shame, and though the sight had pleased Jongin before, now it just made the heat under his skin burn further. “Yeol...,” the Omega whined pitifully, which was enough to make his mate pay attention.

The tiredness left his eyes as he scented the air — and once he did, all focus was on Jongin. He stalked towards the tall Omega, coming up behind him and crowding him against the countertop when he leaned in to bury his head against his neck. Chanyeol was groaning a second later, allowing his hands to hold onto Jongin’s hips, pulling him back against his groin. “Your heat hit,” he said in a deep near-growl. 

Having Chanyeol right there, pressed against him — even with layers between them — caused Jongin’s need to spike further. He whimpered softly, rubbing back against his mate as he felt more slick dribbling down his thighs.

“It’s okay, Jongin. I’m gonna take care of you,” Chanyeol reassured through the haze. He lifted one hand, shifting and guiding Jongin’s head to the side so he could look into his eyes. “I’m here.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what to say in return, so he nodded his head in assent at his lover, continuing to watch him as his body made stunted thrusts back. Chanyeol seemed to be enjoying the pressure on his cock — Jongin could feel him hardening quickly — so he wasn’t sure why his mate suddenly pulled away. 

“Alpha,” Jongin breathed out, silently asking why — why he wouldn’t want to be so close when his Omega was growing desperate, ready to be taken and bred.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere, Nini. It’s okay.” He stroked the younger’s head gently until he was content again, then he crouched down behind him. Chanyeol was quick about pulling his mate’s dirtied boxers down, and in that moment he seemed to realize just how slick he was between his thighs. “You’re already like this,” he said with a hungry groan. The sight made him all the more desperate and he quickly helped Jongin the rest of the way out of his underwear to toss them aside to the kitchen floor. 

The Alpha didn’t say much after that, though Jongin could feel his hot breathes on his ass and thighs, then his large hands spreading him open to look at his hole. They’d just had sex the night prior, but now Jongin’s body was even more pliant with the heat, eager and open and ready. Chanyeol seemed to be savoring it from the way he leaned closer, the tip of his tongue circling over the rim to get a taste. Immediately Jongin felt a shock of pleasure shoot along his spine with the gentle touch. He gripped the edge of the countertop hard, breathing in deep while his mate’s tongue continued lapping slowly at his entrance to lick him clean of slick. But he didn’t stop leaking and the heat grew as Chanyeol took his time tasting his new mate. He was thorough, cleaning the soft skin between Jongin’s small testicles and his hole, causing the Omega to shake and whine further. 

“Yeol, Yeol, please,” Jongin cried, pushing his hips back for more contact of that warm tongue. Thankfully his Alpha wasn’t one to deny him anything. He stopped his teasing and put his focus on pushing his tongue inside of Jongin’s hole, licking him open with deep, slow movements. Jongin leaned further over the counter, pushing his ass back against Chanyeol’s face in return. His mate didn’t mind. He spread Jongin open wider with a low groan and tried to push his tongue in deeper. 

Warmth spread throughout Jongin’s body and he knew that his first orgasm — of many — was steadily building. He moved his hips in shaky, gentle circles as his Alpha kept worshipping his hole, sloppy with slick and saliva. 

“C-Chany—“ He bit his name off when one of the elder’s hands was slipping between his legs to tease his hard, little cock, leaking pre-cum profusely. He stroked the short length through the circle of his thumb and forefinger and Jongin fell apart further and further until he couldn’t hold on. His walls squeezed around the Alpha’s tongue and he bucked his hips forward, suddenly spilling over fingers and the front of their cabinets. It wasn’t much of a mess considering he was an Omega, but the few droplets of cum were already dripping down the wooden front slowly while Jongin himself was panting and moaning with the aftershocks. 

He felt his lover pull back after one final lick of his hole, then he was standing up from the kitchen floor with a long sigh. “We’ll have to do that again — when you’re not in heat, Nini.” Good, because though he was slightly sated, his instincts were still screaming for Chanyeol’s knot locking inside of him. 

“Alpha...” Jongin looked back over his shoulder and watched his lover wiping slick from his mouth and chin, licking it off his fingers like he couldn’t get enough of the taste. 

“I know.” He pushed his pants down beneath his balls, cock springing up to hit Jongin’s ass. “Let me give you what you need.” That involved Chanyeol taking hold of his hard cock and pushing the head through the new slick collecting at Jongin’s hole. He moaned softly with the feeling, but nothing compared to the sound he made thrusting inside his Omega’s heat. Chanyeol was so loud, head tipping back with a pleased hum and the soft syllables of his mate’s name. “There...,” he panted when he was completely buried inside and pushing Jongin’s pelvis and cocklet into the cabinets, one hand on his hip, the other gently rubbing a sensitive nipple.

Jongin sighed with relief at the fullness, though it would only get better when his Alpha’s knot fattened up. 

Chanyeol didn’t start moving right away, though Jongin was quick to grind back against him, working his hips in tight circles until his mate started thrusting. It was slow and shallow at first, gentle in Chanyeol’s way, and enough with the heat rising up under the Omega’s skin again. It built from there and as Chanyeol took a couple steps back from the counter, dragging Jongin with him, he started to thrust deeper. Jongin’s head lulled against his shoulders, whines and pants falling from his lips while he could feel his Alpha’s cock slipping out inch by inch, and then thrust back in, his balls slapping against his ass. Chanyeol’s rhythm built faster, cock so slick with his mate’s arousal that Jongin could hear each push inside over the sounds of his own moaning. 

It was easy to succumb to his heat and the pleasure of his mate fucking him open on his large cock. But the Omega still wanted more of it, wanted to be knotted and filled — that was the only way he could be completely satisfied. With that need in mind, Jongin started thrusting back onto his Alpha, one hand gripping the counter’s edge as the other guided Chanyeol’s fingers to play with his nipples. “Please, Yeol,” he begged as he glanced over his shoulder into that handsome face. Chanyeol’s eyes had turned blue now as his wolf rose to the surface, so focused on his mate and his duty as Alpha.

Suddenly, he was pulling his wet cock from the whining Omega, leaving his hole gaping and empty, but only so he could turn Jongin around and lift him up onto the counter. After that, he was pushing back inside without hesitation, one of his hands cupping the back of his mate’s head before he could toss it back against the wall and hurt himself. 

Jongin tucked his legs against his Alpha’s sides as he started to thrust again, quicker and harder than before. Long fingers teased one of his nipples, tugging and rubbing it to hardness as the Omega squirmed from the attention, starting to feel almost overwhelmed. He was so used to spending his heat with another Omega that now that he was mated it was so much more intense. Chanyeol’s fingers seemed to leave a trail of fire as he moved to play with the other nipple, causing Jongin’s walls to clench up around his cock. But once he was done with his chest for the moment, the Alpha parted his mate’s full lips with two fingers and gave a pleased growl when he sucked on them eagerly. 

His little cock was twitching before another orgasm ripped through Jongin, causing his entire body to shake, hands grasping for his Alpha’s broad shoulders so he could hold on tight. Through the buzzing pleasure, he could feel his mate’s knot tugging at his wet rim every time the man pulled back. It made Jongin feel desperate. “Alpha, Alpha—,” he cried when Chanyeol’s fingers slipped from his mouth. “Ah! Yeol, please...” He wanted to be bred, to have his Alpha’s pup. 

He felt the knot lock into place in the next moment, heard his Alpha whine as he was filled with warm cum, one pulse after another. Chanyeol buried his face into Jongin’s throat and just stayed there, shaking with the flood of pleasure. In return, the Omega stroked his sweaty, dark hair, his heat evening out — he’d be fine for a couple of hours at least, then it would start all over again. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Jongin said with a smile.

Chanyeol groaned against his skin, gave a little kiss in reply. He could tell the man wasn’t trying to shift too much, not to disturb his knot while his cock was still filling the Omega further. 

“After we...,” Jongin giggled, “I’ll make us something to eat. We’re gonna need it.” 

“I can handle that. You should call Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, his voice so deep and still tinged with pleasure. 

“Fine, Alpha.” He was still stroking his lover’s hair, smiling so happily. “I love you. I...I can’t wait to see...” He knew he didn’t have to finish the sentence — Chanyeol would get what he meant. 

The older man finally pulled his head back up to meet Jongin’s eyes. His lips were parted in that wide smile of his that could disarm anyone. “I love you too, Nini. And I can’t wait either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're 18+ feel free to follow my other account @ xiudeikun if you want more like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last tweetfic of this pair in this verse! Just the boys and their baby.

Jongin had never thought his life could get any better after taking Chanyeol as his mate, but that was only because he hadn’t been considering how having a child would change things. Nearly two and a half years later and here he was, the happiest he’d ever been. 

It was his day off at the cafe and he’d decided to put it to good use — which definitely didn’t involve chores. Instead, Jongin had constructed an amazing fort in their living room out of pillows and blankets...and the use of a light fixture. He was quite proud of it and Jiwon and Toben liked it too. It was plush with literally every pillow in their apartment on the floor, a stack of books, snacks, plushes, and a bottle for the baby. 

Jongin shimmied inside as Jiwon crawled after him, little black puppy right on his heels, sniffing around for the dog treats inside the fort. It was a little dim inside, but he’d planned for it and brought a small lamp along, clicking it on to light up the small space before he pulled his child into his lap. “There we go, all set up, Jiwonnie!” The baby giggled and clapped his hands happily, earning a kiss on his head from his papa. He was enamored with the fort, his wide eyes looking all around, though soon they landed back on Toben and he patted the puppy gently on the head, just like he’d been taught to. 

“Should we give Toben a treat?” The baby didn’t respond, but Jongin took his continued petting of the dog as a yes. He reached for a little baggy and pulled out a couple of small treats. He took Jiwon’s hand and them in it, holding the baby’s arm out so Toben could sniff and lick up the treats. Jiwon was delighted, especially when the dog sniffed and licked at him looking for more. Eventually, he gave up and took to laying on one of the pillows in the fort, curled up. Jongin decided to follow suit. He rested against the back of the fort — their couch — and laid Jiwon against his chest before he grabbed for a book. 

Now it was time to just relax until Chanyeol got home. 

By the time that happened, Jongin and Jiwon had made it through 3 books and the baby was happily munching on his cereal snack — and dropping a few pieces in his papa’s lap in the process. Jongin didn’t stop reading, deciding to let his mate find them in their fort, but Toben had different plans. Once he heard Chanyeol coming into the apartment, he perked up and exited to go find the man. 

“Toben! Hey, buddy,” Chanyeol’s voice carried from the front hall. “Where’s Nini and Jiwonnie?” His footsteps moved further into the apartment and then, “oh.” Obviously he found their fort. 

Jongin waited and in a couple moments, Chanyeol was pulling back the sheet at the entrance and peeking inside. He grinned at the Alpha while Jiwon gave him an excited greeting. “Da!”

“Hi, cutie! You three were busy today.” 

“Mmhmm! And you can join us if you know the password.” Jongin closed the book and set it aside to focus on his mate. 

“I’m gonna say it’s...I love you two so much.” 

“Password accepted. Come in!”

Chanyeol gave a wide grin, making his way inside the fort carefully and finding a space to sit right next to his lover and child. Immediately, he leaned in, cupping Jongin’s cheek while he kissed him so adoringly. “Hey, Nini.” 

“Hi, Yeollie,” the Omega replied, pressing their foreheads together.

“Ya,” Jiwon added in, lifting both of his arms into the air with excitement. The expression Chanyeol made was the same as always when he saw his son — awe and affection. 

“My Jiwonnie!” The Alpha pulled him from Jongin’s lap to give him a big hug while covering his face with kisses. The baby erupted into giggles in return, his small hands pulling on his dad’s ears. “I missed you! But it looks like you had fun today!” 

“We did, didn’t we,” Jongin replied, tickling the baby’s feet and making him wiggle happily. “We read lots of books and played with Toben, waiting for daddy to get home from work.” 

“Ohhhh, I’m jealous!” Chanyeol cradled the baby in his arms, still smiling and squirming, and gave him another kiss on the head. “Will you let da read you a story too?” 

“I think we should, Jiwonnie. We like when he reads to us, don’t we?” The baby just looked happily between his parents, one hand gripping onto the Alpha’s shirt while he drooled and mouthed at the other one.

“What are we reading then,” Chanyeol asked as he readjusted, sitting Jiwon down in his lap and grabbing him his bag of cereal and the bottle, helping him drink from it one-handedly. 

Jongin grabbed a book from the pile, one buried in the middle and showed it off to his mate. This was a story about a small bear who was making friends in the forest, one of the Omega’s favorite stories to read to their son. And luckily, Jiwon enjoyed it just as much. 

“Ah, that one.” The Alpha grinned and took the book, glancing down at their son to make sure he was done suckling at the tip of the bottle before he set it down. “This is a story about a little bear named Jiwon, who was very well loved by his parents and wanted to go make friends with everyone in the woods,” Chanyeol stated before opening the front cover of the book. As he started reading, his deep voice pronounced every word with emotion, tone shifting up when he spoke as the bear. Jongin couldn’t help giggling at his mate’s side, hiding his smile with his hand. Jiwon was enraptured. Every page, Chanyeol would stop, point out the animals, and say what they were. Soon, the baby was pointing with him, babbling happily. Eventually the story didn’t matter much anymore and the boy just wanted to see the animals — and hear his father make their sounds. Jiwon clapped excitedly every time he did while Jongin was nearly dying from laughter, clutching a pillow to his chest, his face buried against it to stifle the breathy sounds. 

“The end,” Chanyeol proclaimed about fifteen minutes after he had started. Jiwon looked up at him with expectation, his dark eyes so wide. “Okay, okay, we’ll read another one.”

Jongin came up for air, face flushed, and he looked over at his lover and child. Chanyeol was grabbing for a different book — one with lots of textures for Jiwon to enjoy and the animal names written in large text. 

Chanyeol was such a good father, that was what Jongin had thought from the day he had told his Alpha about the pregnancy, and he thought it even more now, watching him with their child. He could remember the older man buying books on childcare and always talking with his parents and hyungs just so he was prepared. In the end, there hadn’t been a need for his nervousness — Chanyeol had always been good with children anyways. 

Smiling, the Omega leaned into Chanyeol’s side so he could rest his cheek on his shoulder, watching Jiwon as he did his best to try and turn the thick book pages. Chanyeol helped him when he needed it, which the baby didn’t at all mind. He was happy to touch all the textures the book had to offer. And since the baby was occupied, Chanyeol looked over at Jongin, grinning. 

“What are you smiling for, Mr. Park?” 

“Hm, it might have something to do with my handsome mate and our perfect son. Also, the dog — wherever he currently is.” 

“Probably eating your shoes,” Jongin replied with a giggle. 

“I—“ The Alpha paused. “I’ll worry about it later. When I’m not occupied with a baby and an Omega.” 

“Good. Because you’re not allowed to leave our fort yet.” 

“Ah, so then when can I?” He looked curious. 

“When we let you?” 

“Does that mean I’ll be here forever?” 

“Nah. Only til dinner time.” 

Chanyeol sighed and in the next moment Jongin found himself with the man’s head in his lap. Jiwon was displaced from his book, but he didn’t care much because now climbing his father was much more interesting. “I better get comfortable then.” 

“Don’t know how much that’s gonna be though,” just considering how Jiwon was now sitting on Chanyeol’s broad chest and leaning over to once again go for his ears. He tugged on them with chubby fingers, finding all kinds of amusement in it. 

“Jongin! I’m being attacked!”

“Yeah, you are, babe. And your attacker is so cute I don’t want to do anything about it. You’ll just have to fight him back,” Jongin teased. 

And so Chanyeol did, lifting the baby up and bringing him close to his face so he could playfully gnaw at his neck while making silly noises. Jiwon squealed, wiggling in his father’s grip, earning so many kisses. But after awhile, Chanyeol was lifting the baby up towards Jongin. “Now, attack papa!” Of course the Omega played along, taking Jiwon from his lover’s grip and cradling the baby against his chest. He reached out and touched the man’s face with both hands, exploring lips, nose, and cheeks — though Jongin’s ears weren’t nearly as interesting as Chanyeol’s. 

He kissed Jiwon gently on his nose and his little hands and gave the baby a wide grin. “You won’t attack papa, will you?” Jiwon cooed in reply. “Just cuddle!” He buried his face against Jiwon’s warm body, hearing happy giggles vibrating through him. 

Chanyeol whined from his mate’s lap. “I want to cuddle too, Nini!” 

“Then get up here, silly.” 

The Alpha scrambled back up into a sitting position and moved in front of Jongin to carefully wrap his arms around him and Jiwon. It took a bit of shifting around to get comfortable, but soon enough they managed and everyone was quite happy — Toben even came back in to join them with a yip before curling up at Chanyeol’s side. 

It couldn’t have been a more perfect lazy afternoon to Jongin. For a few moments, the world didn’t exist outside of their cozy living room fort — and why would it, when Jongin’s greatest happiness was right there with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> poke me on twitter @xiuzabi if you want


End file.
